


Mongoose//Snake

by malchanceux



Series: Claws and Fangs [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Medical Kink, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: The aftermath of 'Wolves'. Willow ends up in the care of one Doctor Hannibal Lecter./////////The mongoose versus the snake.





	Mongoose//Snake

Willow does not get to attend Francis Dolarhyde’s funeral.

In the wake of his suicide, the world crumbled around Will. With a knife she had screeched until Lecter left her property. She called 911. They came and helped put out the fire and recover the body of the  _ Red Dragon.  _

The police did not like her story.

Willow was smart. She worked for the FBI, after all, she knew how things worked and how detectives saw through half truths. So instead, Will decides to lie. 

Francis Dolarhyde was her fiance of three years. He had been receiving psychiatric help from a Doctor Hannibal Lecter. No, she had never met the man herself. No, she didn’t know Dolarhyde had officially stopped seeing Lecter over a month ago. She tries to spin a tale of a sudden mental breakdown, much like the one that had landed him in an institution years ago.

One detective spots the fringes of a purpling bruise around her neck, peeking out from under a scarf Willow had tried to use to hide it. Francis had large hands, and Will had not had enough time to hide the marks with make-up. They have her remove her the article, and Will doesn’t put up a fight because to say  _ ‘no’  _ would be just as bad as the detectives seeing it.

They see the bite mark next.

The police decide they like their own narrative better: Dolarhyde swam off the deep end, stopped seeing his psychiatrist, raped and beat his fiance, and killed himself because he couldn’t take the guilt of it all.

_ Fine,  _ Will makes a decision to go along with it and try her hand at playing the  _ abused  _ spouse. It doesn’t go well, and three days in Willow has an actual breakdown. Alan Bloom of all people witnesses it, sees her in the only nice skirt and blouse she owns, see her absolutely lose her mind in the parking lot of James Resmond Funeral Home.

It earns her a first class ticket to the Baltimore Hospital For the Insane.


End file.
